The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program which are capable of easily and reliably performing authentication and information communication between a plurality of devices.
In recent years, devices each having a function of connecting to a network have been spread rapidly. Accordingly, a user has a greater opportunity to exchange information between devices. In the case of exchanging information between the devices, there are used a method of connecting the devices through wire, a method of causing the devices to perform transmission/reception by placing infrared transmission/reception sections face to face, and the like (for example, refer to JP H11-053111A).
However, in the case of the connection through wire, it was necessary to prepare a cable and the like, which was complicated. Further, as for the infrared communication, it was necessary to place the infrared transmission/reception sections face to face and it was difficult to handle high-capacity data, and hence, information to be exchanged was limited.